Then She Came Around
by stmaxene
Summary: This is the story of a teenage girl named Alaska who moves from New Jersey to the town of South Park. Alaska brings a positive vibe with her and soon meets the 4 boys: Kyle, Kenny, Stan, and Cartman. Her story unfolds as she grows comfortable in her new town. She grows close with all the characters and possibly develops more than a friendship with one of them...?
1. Introduction

**Hey Everybody this is my first story on this site ever and I really think I have some good ideas for this story. I am a huge fan of South Park and one day I was bored and decided, "Hey why not make a story on my favorite TV Show?" So here I am. I own none of the characters except the main character, whom is suppose to resemble me. I would of course love your feedback on who you think should be who at the end. I left it open for debate right now, but other than that I have a lot of great ideas for this and will do my best to update as often as possible. So yeah, enjoy guys (:**

 _{Intro}_

 _The car sped down the open road towards a town approaching in the distance. I sighed loud enough for my mom to hear._

 _"_ _Oh come on honey! Change is good!" She said as she looked over to me._

 _I rolled my eyes gently and she sighed in response. I didn't want to move. I'm horrible at making friends. I know this was for the best but I'm just not that likeable… I looked in the side view mirror of the car and stroked my honey blonde hair out of my eyes. My big amber eyes vibrant in the sunlight. I played with my nose ring a little bit but then turned my attention back to my phone. I unlocked it and checked my messages. All the messages were from my friends back in Jersey. All the "I miss you" texts made me smirk a little. I missed them so much. I missed my town… I looked back up and the sign, "Welcome to South Park" came across my vision. My mom smiled and said,_

 _"_ _Oh Alaska! Isn't this amazing! We're here!"_

 _Oh boy. I thought to myself. What a fucking thrill. If I rolled my eyes anymore they'd probably roll out of my damn head. Whatever. At least she was happy. That's all I really want. She deserves to be happy after all… Based on all we've been through. That's in the past though… However, memories are ghosts, and mine happen to haunt my every footstep._


	2. Chapter 1

{Moving In}

We pulled into the driveway and the moving truck was already parked outside. I pulled my backpack on and hopped out of the car.

"Hey mom, toss me the keys." I called out to her.

She smiled and gracefully threw the keys. I did a little softball jump and snatched them up out of the air. We laughed a little at each other. _Alright things don't absolutely suck._ I walked up to the door and clicked in the key. The door swung open and I walked inside. The floor opened to an open-concept kitchen/living room combination with a staircase to the far right. I walked over and trudged up the steps. The upstairs split into two rooms. I peeped inside the two rooms and decided to take the smaller of the two. I walked into the room and looked around. At only 5 feet and entering my sophomore year of high school, many of the shelves seemed too high for me. I sighed at this but made a note to get a step stool or something. I went to the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom. I looked in the mirror and examined myself. My messy honey blonde hair was sweaty from the long, hot drive. My mascara stayed and my lashes flared out, highlighting my eyes. I pulled a hair-tie off my wrist and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I adjusted my black tank top and shorts, then proceeded to head back downstairs. I walked out the door and crossed paths with my mom. She looked tired and run-down. I feel sorry for her, I really do. I walked over the truck though and pulled out 5 boxes and slowly started my way towards the house. Then I heard my mom yell,

"Damn muscles, look at you!"

I put the boxes down briefly, and flexed my arms pretending to flash my muscles. We laughed, but then I heard another little laugh trail from behind. I turned around and saw a boy about my age with an orange jacket and green hat standing there. My face flooded a bright red. He walked up to me though.

"Hey I'm Kyle Broflovski!" He introduced.

"Oh. Um. Hey. I'm Alaska Ursitti. I bet you can tell I just moved here." I smiled a little. He smiled back.

"Hey you want some help?" He asked.

"I don't want to bother you…" I replied.

"It's really no trouble at all." He smiled at me.

"Well okay." I agreed. I looked at my mom who was grabbing more boxes from the truck and she nodded in agreement. I began to pick up the 5 boxes I was carrying before, but Kyle quickly grabbed 3 off the top.

"Hey man, you didn't have to do that. As you just saw, I got some major guns." I stated sarcastically motioning to my arm muscles. He laughed at me and said,

"Of course, but I wouldn't want you to strain those guns."

We laughed together and began loading boxes into the house. In the matter of 30 minutes, all the boxes had been loaded into the house.

"Thank you so, so much." I told Kyle. Kyle smiled at me and asked,

"Hey you want to go for a walk or something… I can show you around."

My mom, who was clearly eavesdropping, said,

"Of course she can, just make sure she's back soon."

I flashed red again but hurriedly urged Kyle out the door.

"Hey… Sorry about my mom… She's really fucking nosy." I sighed. Kyle laughed but said,

"Don't worry… You haven't even met my mom yet. She's too overprotective and kind of insane."

"I feel you, don't worry dude." I replied. We started walking down the street and I brushed a fallen strand of hair behind my ear.

"So where you coming from?" He asked politely.

"Ah, I'm a Jersey girl." I answered.

"Oh really? You one of those Jersey-shore-tough-as-fuck-chicks?" He asked with a little chuckle.

"Nah I'm not a Jersey shore kind of chick, but hey if you get on my bad side, I'm going to have break out those guns you saw earlier." I laughed.

"Of course. Of course." He replied and he smiled, where his eyes crinkled at the corners. Being able to look at him closer now I could really define his features. I could see his red hair poking out from under his hat. And he had adorable brown eyes that sparkled a little when he laughed. He was cute, undeniable cuteness. We toured the town and he explained some of the places to me. Then it was starting to get late, so I turned to him and said,

"Hey Kyle, I had a ton of fun and I'm glad I met you, especially since this is my first day and I was nervous I wouldn't meet anyone."

He looked at me and his eyes lit up and he replied with,

"More like, I'm glad I met you! And hell, you shouldn't be nervous, you're hard not to like."

"Ha-ha… Thanks, even though I find that hard to believe." I replied, and flashed him a slight-smirk and took off the down the road, retracing all the paths we walked that day. When I bust through the door and walked through the house, I found my mom in the kitchen with most of the supplies unpacked. She was a neat freak after all.

"Wow Alaska, you've been in town for 2 hours and you already got a boyfriend. God damn." She stated.

"Hey, shut up, he ain't my boyfriend!" I spat back, but with love.

"Hey, hey, missy, better move your ass and eat some food, you got to unpack and go to school tomorrow." She told me and laughed a little.

"Alright, alright, fine. I got you." I answered. I scooped up a bowl of mac 'n' cheese and went upstairs. I unpacked some of my boxes, and got changed into some comfortable clothes. An over-sized t-shirt and sleep shorts. I brushed out my long hair and decided to call it quits for the night. I'd finish unpacking tomorrow…Maybe. I grabbed my IPhone charger and plugged it in beside my bed. I looked down at my phone and noticed a new message had popped up. The name read Kyle B.

No way. That sneaky son of a bitch! He must've saw me put in my passcode and took my phone to add his contact. Of course. I couldn't help but smile a little though.

The message read,

 _Hey you, either you're really mad about me taking your phone or you're smiling right now. I hope you're smiling, and I don't know how tired you are or if you're too busy unpacking because damn girl you had a lot of shit to unpack! But anyways I wanted to let you know I had a ton of fun today and was glad you grabbed my attention by flashing those almighty guns of yours. Hope to see you soon? Get a text back? Sleep well, though._

Well I was most definitely smiling after that message. I decided to text him back,

 _Hey, I should beat you up with those guns for invading my privacy! But you caught me on the smiling part I suppose and trust me dude I'm barely even halfway done with the packing! Oh trust me you'll see me again soon though._ _Not tonight though, I'm beat! I need to sleep, catch ya soon! Sweet dreams Kyle._

That night I fell asleep peacefully, without the past seeping into my brain. For once I slept with positive thoughts and the thought of school, well, it didn't seem all too bad this time around. I fell asleep with a smile creeping across my face.

 **~Okay so I'm really excited about this story and I actually have a lot more ideas so I may update a few more times, especially so you guys can get more into the story!**


	3. Chapter 2

The First Day

 ***BEEP* *BEEP***

"Ugh…" I moaned to myself.

"School…" I hissed under my breath. Nonetheless, I pulled myself out of bed and trotted downstairs. There was a note on the fridge from my mother,

 _Hey honey, have a lovely first day of school! I left you some lunch money on the counter and set out your favorite cereal. Hope you see your "boyfriend". I'm joking honey, so don't hate me when you read that. I'll be home by 6:30._

Real cute mom. Anyways, I grabbed a bowl of fruit loops and headed back upstairs. I changed into a strapless lace crop top and a pair of light blue jeans with some white shoes. I then went to the mirror and curled my hair a little to have some loose curls. I added some mascara to top it off. I looked decent for my first day… I guess…

I picked up my black backpack and walked out the door. My longboard was still packed away, so I was stuck with walking.

I walked through the doors and the whole school seemed like a disaster. Damn Jersey was rough, but this is just a disaster. In the background all I heard was the obscenities:

"You stupid Jew!"

"Fat ass!"

"Donkey Fucker!"

Literally all the insults ever imagined being flung around in a single hallway. I continued walking though, trying to find the principal's office. While walking, I heard somebody whistle at me. I continued walking, I was not the type of girl to be treated like a dog. I strolled into the principal's office and picked up my schedule:

 **Math – Mr. Garrison, Room 202**

 **English – Mr. Mackey 123**

 **Lunch**

 **Gym – Mrs. Penscilla**

 **History – Mr. Garrison, Room 232**

Wow what a simple schedule, compared to New Jersey, this is completely different. I trotted out of the principal's office and wandered down the hallway. I managed to find my way to Room 202. I crossed the room and sat down in a seat in the front. My mom always told me, the front seat makes a good impression on the teacher. After sitting down, I heard somebody in the seat behind me drop their book. I turned around to pick it up for them and we accidentally touched hands. I shyly pulled mine away and looked up to meet eyes with a boy in an orange parka. He muffled something, but then loosened the parka to where I could understand him.

"Oh thank you, but don't worry about my book! I got it." He told me.

"Oh okay." I smiled back shyly. I turned back to the front but then felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around and looked him in the face. He had blue eyes and a dimple when he smirked.

"I'm Kenny McCormick" He told me shyly. Clearly he was as anxious as I was.

"Alaska Ursitti…" I added.

"Wow, Alaska? That's a really pretty name… But why Alaska?" He asked with innocent curiosity.

"Well, for one, thank you! And two, when translated it means, 'at which the sea breaks against', representing strength in being able to get back up once knocked down." I explained. He looked at me fascinated and said,

"I love that."

Before I could say anymore, Mr. Garrison burst through the door with a puppet…? The puppet's name was apparently Mr. Hat. Okay, he was pretty weird. Luckily I had Kenny whispering jokes in my ear all class, making it bearable. After class, as I was leaving, Kenny reached for my wrist and grabbed it lightly. This sent fear through my spine. _Memories. No. Not now_. I turned to Kenny and he could sense I was uneasy. He let go immediately and then delicately said,

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to carry your bag and escort you to your next class."

"I don't want to inconvenience you though…" I replied shyly.

"It's… not an inconvenience to me…" He replied equally shy.

"Well… Okay…" I smiled lightly at him. He proceeded to grab my bag and walk with me down the hallway. He taught me about some of the people here. Such as Butters, Tweek, and Token.

"Alright well here we are!" He stated. He held my gaze for a little. Then shook his head and stated,

"Sorry for staring. I'm just not used to seeing someone so captivating." He shyly stated and blushed.

"I-I… I'm flattered…" I blushed. He handed me my bag and walked away shyly.

I walked into class and that class pretty much flew by. Just some notes and a lecture. Next was lunch. I walked to the lunch room and pulled out the money my mother had left for me. I walked up to the lunch line and waited in line patiently. When I reached the head of the line, an African American chef handed me my food and said,

"Well hello there little lady! Haven't see you around here. Ya new?" He asked.

"Why yes I am." I replied with a brief smile.

"Well, welcome to South Park." He greeted.

I left with a smile and scanned the lunch room for an empty seat. I found an empty table and decided to sit over there. I put my bag down and my lunch tray and began to eat my lunch. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Damn, you are strong." The voice said. I recognized it to be Kyle. I turned around and met his eyes.

"Of course, you didn't think I was lying now did you." I stated semi-sternly and semi-giggling.

"Nah, never. But anyways, I didn't want you to be all alone at lunch. Come sit with me!" Before I could even respond he wrapped his hand around my arm, gently though, and tugged me along to his table. When I got there I saw Kenny from earlier. I also saw a kid with a brown jacket and a blue hat with a red pom-pom. Then beside him was a kid on the chubbier side of the spectrum with a red jacket and blue hat with a yellow pom-pom.

"Who the fuck is this Kyle?" The fat one asked.

"Hey, watch your mouth fat-ass. She's my friend. She just moved here and her name is Alaska." Kyle retorted. I just kind of stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Alaska? Like the fucking state Alaska? What did you parents run out of names? Got a sibling? What's their name? Montana?" He asked distastefully.

"We'll no, but I think I figured out why the rest of South Park is so skinny." I responded.

"DAMN!" I heard the boy in the brown jacket and blue hat say.

"Holy shit. She's a bitch…SHE'S GREAT." The fat one stated. I smile a little at this. I sat down next to Kyle.

"My name is Eric Cartman, but, just call me Cartman." The fat one told me.

"Alright nice to meet you E…" I started but was interrupted by his sudden burst of,

"I SAID CALL ME CARTMAN BITCH."

"Okay fine, nice to meet you Cartman bitch." I replied with a sarcastic smirk. He mumbled under his breath and stabbed into his meal.

"I'm Stan Marsh!" Stated the kid in the brown jacket.

"Nice to meet you Stan." I smiled. We proceeded to eat lunch and they told me about a bunch of their adventures and all they do in town. We all laughed and joked around. But then the bell rang which signaled for a change in class. I said goodbye to the boys and took off to the gym class.

I went to the girl's locker room and changed my clothes.

"Oh look, it's the new girl…" I heard a voice whisper behind. I ignored it but then I felt a hand on my back. I whipped around to see a girl with black hair and purple hat standing behind me with a girl with blonde hair.

"Hey I'm Wendy, and this is Bebe!" The girl with the black hair stated.

"Hi, I'm Alaska." I replied with a smile.

"Want to hang out with us in gym?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered. That gym class went by fast and the girls filled me in on gossip and all the cute boys.

"You're so nice Alaska!" Said Bebe

"Here guys, have my number." I replied. With that I handed them a paper with my phone number on it and turned to walk to my next class which was History. When I walked into class I noticed Cartman was there.

"Oh no, she's in this class." He moaned to himself. I've gotten used to him making fun of me. Back in Jersey my friends and I did this all the time.

"I know! Your favorite person is here." I stated sarcastically.

"Ha, you wish." He retorted. I sat right in front of him. And he groaned again.

"Do you have to sit there? Your hair is in my fucking face."

"Oh my hair is in your face?" I asked and with that flipped my hair backwards to hit him in the face.

"Hey watch it, I'll shave you bald." He mumbled. The class dragged on but Cartman and I joked back and forth some more making it much more enjoyable.

The bell rang and I walked out of class and started down the hallway. When I reached the outside I noticed it started to rain. SHIT. I didn't bring anything to cover myself with. I started walking fast, getting soaked by the rain. I was about a quarter of the way home when I heard somebody call out to me.

"Alaska wait!" The voice called. I turned to see Kenny racing towards me. I stopped and he caught up to me.

"You're crazy! You're walking home in the pouring rain without a coat or an umbrella." He exclaimed.

"I know… I wasn't thinking this morning." I replied embarrassed. Then he did something that surprised me. He took off his parka, underneath wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He handed me the parka.

"Wear this please." He requested.

"Are you sure?" I asked shyly.

"Of course." He responded without hesitation. I put on his Parka and I instantly felt so much warmer.

"Thank you so much." I said gracefully.

"Not a problem." He replied. We walked and discussed the events of the day for a while until he turned to me and said,

"I kind of like the rain."

"Me too... It makes me feel like its washing away all the mistakes, and giving everything a new chance." I responded.

"Same… It also is really calming. It makes me feel like I'm not alone." His voice trailed off at the end and I decided not to push him. We made it to my house and before he could say anything else I asked,

"Do you want to come inside?"

 **~I'll be uploading a few more parts tomorrow so stay tuned everybody! Hope yall are having a wonderful day (:**


End file.
